


Drive This Frustration Out Of Your Body

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top!Kazuki, bottom!Yuzuru, set during Rostelecom Cup 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: "Kazuki-kun?"There was no way he couldn't recognize that voice.He quickly dried his tears and put on his glasses.Everything to pretend that he was absolutely ok; that he didn't feel broken inside.





	Drive This Frustration Out Of Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE, YER FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SMUT DEALER™ IS BACK!  
> I want you all to immediately jump into reading this, it appeared in my mind and didn't let me go till it was dark outside.  
> I dedicate this work to all the people who inspired me to come back to writing with their messages, in these past few months.  
> It's been so long, but I am back and I definitely don't want to stop.  
> Thank you, my friends <3

Rushed footsteps outside of his door.  
The faint laughter of an older woman to a bad joke told by her husband.  
A kid incessantly asking his mom for something.  
Kazuki wished he could just shut down his mind.  
His face hidden in his hands, covering him from the cruel world outside.  
0.07  
That was all he needed, in order to make it.  
His brain fixated on his mistakes, his shortcomings, everything he had done and everything he had not.  
He could have gotten the small medal after the SP, instead he was back in his hotel room, basking in his regretfulness.  
Some more footsteps outside. He was tempted to cover his ears as well, for he didn't want to partake in everyone else's ongoing daily life.  
He didn't want to smile; he only wanted to be sad and angry and hopefully to use those feelings as fuel.  
_knock knock_  
Kazuki didn't move.  
He didn't want to open the door and face whomever it was.  
He wanted to stay curled on that uncomfortable chair for as long as it pleased him.  
_knock knock_  
He muttered a low "just go away", bringing his knees up and hiding his head between them.  
"Kazuki-kun?"  
There was no way he couldn't recognize that voice.  
He quickly dried his tears and put on his glasses.  
Everything to pretend that he was absolutely ok; that he didn't feel broken inside.  
"I-it's open" he managed to say, his voice choking up; a couple of coughs needed to re-adjust it.  
"Hi!"  
The smile on Yuzuru's face was wide and joyous.  
Of course, nothing could bring him down after such a fiery performance…  
He gestured to the door, asking him if he could close it, and Kazuki nodded.  
"I'll admit it, I was just watching your performance..."  
A lump in Kazuki's throat prevented him from inquiring further, for he knew an explanation would follow this sentence anyway.  
"Misha made a wonderful choreography for you, and you performed it so well!"  
"T-thanks..." he lowered his head, not to meet Yuzuru's eyes.  
"A pity for your score, you were so close to third place!" the older boy laughed.  
"Yeah, very close" replied Kazuki with a dry tone.  
Yuzuru was sitting on the bed, not too far from him, and was staring at his figure.  
How pathetic was he looking, with traces of tears on his face, holed up in that room, sitting on that wooden chair?  
"I can understand your frustration and your regrets. They can fuel you, but also bring you down..."  
No, not a life lesson! That was the last thing he wanted to hear in that moment…  
He opened his mouth, his hand stretched towards Yuzuru to silence him, when he heard a giggle.  
"Ok, I get it, you don't want to talk about this. Still, I hope you'll use these feelings well, tomorrow. I'm looking forward to see you on the podium"  
"Really?"  
Kazuki finally looked at the other man, their eyes meeting for a few, fleeting moments.  
"Yes. I know you still have my letter, from that year at The Ice. I still believe in the words I’ve written, and I'm happy we finally got to compete against one another"  
Yuzuru's smile seemed so genuine, Kazuki couldn't help but smile back, shyly.  
"I'll try my best..." he said.  
Yuzuru stood up, getting closer to him.  
"You'll only try? I thought you were much more motivated than that. I see a fire in you, when you're skating, but here, right now..."  
Kazuki lowered his head again, ready to apologize.  
A hand went to his chin and lifted his face.  
"Show me that fire again"  
Unexpectedly, Yuzuru's lips were on his owns.  
What fire was he talking about?  
He closed his eyes when he felt Yuzuru's tongue intruding his mouth, and he was forcefully breathing through his nose.  
His mind was lost.  
How did it get to that? Should he stop it?  
But why should he do that?  
He felt a hand on his chest, then the other one on his waist, both going down to take hold of his shirt.  
Finally a breath of fresh air, as Yuzuru broke their connection to lift the shirt, slowly, like a long awaited gift on Christmas day.  
Everything was dark for a couple of seconds and then the cover of the shirt was no longer going to offer him protection; the chance to say or do something.  
His glasses, caught between the fabric, gave him some more time to reflect, but he wasted it groaning, because they were hurting his nose.  
This way, he was ultimately surrendering his will to the other boy.  
The glasses weren’t in place anymore, his vision was vaguely blurred on one side now, so he could only stare at Yuzuru's wicked smile, as he was trafficking with the chair Kazuki was sitting on.  
"Let's leave it like this, shall we?"  
Kazuki's hands were still inside the piece of clothing, tangled together, secured by the wooden bars behind his back, unable to be moved.  
Yuzuru went then to take off his glasses, carefully placing them on the desk, before sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, attacking his mouth again.  
It was a pleasantly painful torture.  
The only way he had to show the other that he didn't want to stop was to kiss him back, and so he did, stupidly, to the point he felt like his lips were going numb, his face on fire.  
Yuzuru stood again, only to sit on his own bent legs on the floor.  
His hands were on Kazuki's waist, his thighs, his sides, inviting him to relax and to raise from the chair for as long as he needed him to.  
One leg and then the other, and then his training pants were on the floor.  
His underwear suffered the same faith.  
As he was closing his eyes, his mind feverishly gifting him ideas of what was going to happen next, he felt those lips.  
Hot lips and then the tip of his tongue.  
He breathed heavily before opening his eyes again.  
Yuzuru's eyes were half closed instead, focused on the task at hand.  
He wrapped Kazuki's cock with his mouth in a swift motion, his tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva and moving to both sides, teasing the sensitive skin.  
It was hot, and humid, and simply spectacular.  
He could have never imagined it could feel so good, to feel those lips moving on his whole length, kissing, licking, mouthing...  
Yuzuru finally looked at him, pleased in himself for the expression of pure bliss on the younger boy's face.  
He gave his cock one last kiss on the tip, before standing up in front of him.  
He opened his jacket and took it off, folding it and placing it on the bed, before taking off his shoes.  
He was calm and measured and Kazuki was hating every single moment of that silent strip tease.  
He tried to free his hands when a hand playfully smacked him on his head.  
"No" was Yuzuru's only word.  
It took what felt like a lifetime for all the other clothes to find their place on the bed.  
Yuzuru was standing completely naked in front of him and Kazuki felt like a thousand years wouldn't be enough for him to take in every detail.  
The abs lines, his navel, the strength on his thighs muscles, as well as his arms and veiny forearms, and his chiseled chest, with those tiny, swollen nipples...  
Kazuki felt like crying yet he let out an exhilarated laugh.  
Yuzuru's beauty had been crafted by the Gods and a non-believer like him was thankful to just be in its presence.  
But the older boy had better plans.  
He bent down to kiss Kazuki with fierce passion, his hand on the other's nape, fingers digging between his short hair.  
As he closed the kiss he let out a tiny laugh as well, inebriated by their closeness.  
A piece of plastic fell on the ground as he ripped it from the small package he had in his hands.  
When had he taken it? Where had he hidden it?  
This was not the time to be bothered by useless questions that would lose all their meaning as morning comes.  
With another kiss on his lips, he rolled down the condom on Kazuki’s still wet cock.  
The young boy saw those long legs bend, that perfect body straddling him and his cock being captured between the most perfect buttcheeks.  
Yuzuru left out a loud moan.  
Kazuki was speechless and unable to move; his length buried deep inside the other man.  
His feelings were conflicting, for he was still angry and bitter, but his body was feeling so good and he longed to stay in this state of ecstasy till the end of time.  
Yuzuru placed his arms around his neck yet again, forcing him to look up to his face.  
And what a vision that was...  
Half-closed eyes, mouth gaping open and flustered cheeks as the owner of that angelic creation was impaling himself, trying to reach a deeper pleasure.  
He wasn't holding himself back.  
He was arching his body as he was sliding on Kazuki's cock, moans left free to escape his lips.  
The younger boy was still, watching this unfold in front of him, feeling almost detached.  
For a moment he thought that dictionaries were wrong: if you look up at the definition of perfection, the first answer should be Yuzuru's body when he’s getting fucked.  
Not that he was doing anything, of course.  
Yuzuru's a man who just takes what he wants. World records, gold medals, people...  
But to be the chosen person? Oh, how much luck do they have, for they get to see his nature, his true colors.  
Hungry lips were again looking for lips; tongues against each other like waves on the shores, in a constant game of give and take.  
And Yuzuru was taking everything he desired, giving nothing back but memories and a new purpose.  
Kazuki threw his head back when he felt his orgasm building up; his teeth grazing his lips in desperation.  
He couldn't let this moment end already.  
Yuzuru's movements were getting erratic, his exhausted toned legs threatening to give up their rhythm.  
His hands were tangled in Kazuki's hair, his eyes teary, for his release was coming as well.  
He kept moving and moving, his hole clenching and begging to keep that cock deep inside just for a little more.  
He rose up and came back down, again and again, his voice cracking, his moans more high-pitched.  
The air itself seemed heavy on their body, the deafening silence broken by the sounds their bodies were making.  
Skin against skin, sweat running down their backs, hands clenching hair, ragged breaths, half-closed eyes staring at each other...  
Kazuki let out a groan, his whole body shaking as his cock spurted out its content inside its latex cage.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks as he laughed again, his uneven breath trying to regulate itself as his mind was coming down from its high.  
The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes again was Yuzuru letting out a louder moan and then a groan.  
His stomach was now covered in the older boy's release.  
He started moving his hands, grabbing small pieces of fabric, till he had finally freed one of them.  
He used it to yank away the shirt and immediately placed them on Yuzuru's back, holding him tightly to himself, no words spoken between them.  
Despite the tiredness, Yuzuru was smiling fondly at Kazuki, as the younger boy was wrapping him so safely.  
They spent a few minutes, or maybe a whole hour, who knows, in that warm silence.  
Kazuki coughed and collected all his courage, in order to say "Thank you".  
Yuzuru smiled again and lightly kissed the top of his head.  
He knew how hard was now Kazuki going to fight, to climb his way onto the podium.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mostly for the amazing [yuzuuonice](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuuonice/?hl=it)  
> She's the first (and probably only) person I've had the pleasure to talk with, to ship this ship.  
> I hope this fanfic makes you happy and fills your shipper's heart <3  
> To everyone else, if you need more, you know I got you covered!  
> It's old stuff, but go check my [Works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works) for anything you might like  
> And PLEASE don't forget to leave kudos, comments or yell with/at me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/)! <3


End file.
